osmo28sfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheArtist'sVoid11/BFAYP3 17: Youtube-comic
Youtube: So, guys, how is Facebook? Bandy: Well, he’s ok, except last episode, but other than that, he’s ok. Youtube: Good. I will come back soon. Novel: Wow, I just realized that I’m...hated... Coal: Well, you sometimes are mean, so...yeah... Gift: Isn’t it time for elimination. Facebook: Yeah, if you want to. Gift: That’s great! Now! Elimination Facebook: So, guys! We had 4 votes! Novel: Amazing! Facebook: Hourglass, you were inmune, so you get a cracker. Hourglass: Yum! Facebook: Everyone except Novel and Pipe gets a cracker! We need a tiebreaker. Pipe: Come on, I’m good at tiebreaker. Facebook: Be sarcastic. Pipe: You’re...so good. Novel: Woooow, very sarcaaastic. I never knew that Pipe was thiiiis sarcastic. Facebook: Bye, Pipe. Pipe: No! That’s unfair! Facebook: I was going to randomly pick, so, no. Pipe: Well...I guess...bye. Hey, Bone, good luck. Bone: Thanks, good luck to you too. Bandy: Disgusted. Ok... Challenge Facebook: So, this challenge it’s about shopping. You will get lots of Youtube money which are like 100$ or so. Machete: Isn’t that illegal? Facebook: Is it illegal in our universe? Machete: Well, no, b- Facebook: Then, no, it isn’t illegal. Machete: Ok. Facebook: Bring me amazing stuff. The most amazing one makes your team safe. Bandy: Let’s go to town. My big mall is in there. Same for you, Refrigerators, you come too. We will separate when we arrive. Bone: You own a mall? Bandy: Yeah! Bone: Wow, that’s amazing. Bandy: Yeah, but not as amazing as you. Bone: Aw, thanks. Spike: Guys, no time for that. Time is running out. Torch: Guys! In my van! Pole: People amaze me a lot. Horn: Yeah, to me too. They go to town. Both teams separate from each other. Pipe: Hey people. Bandy: Pipe? You’re here... Pipe: Yeah! Also, this is a nice mall. Bandy: Thanks... Bone: Well, we like to stay and chat, but, we need to go. Pipe: Bye Bone. Bone: Bye. Ammonite: Hey, I see pretty good stuff here! Let’s get it! Obelisk: Loads of plushies. Gold Bar: I’m not a very fan of malls. Bone: Why not? Gold Bar: Because I feel a weird feeling. Garlic: Maybe it’s me. Gold Bar: No, it isn’t you. Skin: Whatever it is, we need to stay focused. I saw a pretty cool store ahead. Let’s go. They all get clothes and all that stuff. Hourglass: We have everything that we need, right? Pole: Yeah! Obelisk: Let’s go to Facebook! Bucket: Yeah! Skin: We have everything. Antena: I think that’s all. Skin: Let’s go then. They all go to Facebook and gives the things to him. He then analyze the things. Empanada: I hope you like it. Facebook: Well, The Laid Refrigerators win, because they had the good stuff. Sorry Baseball Crew. Pentagon: At least we did it with love and teamwork. Brick: Yeah! Facebook: Garlic will get inmunity, since he just got here. Garlic: I’m giving it to Antena. He seems cool. Antena: Aw, thanks. But, I think it’s better to Brick or Baseball Bat. Brick: Nope, you keep it. You did a lot for us, even tho you didn’t talked much. Baseball Bat: Yeah, you deserve it. Baseball Crew: Yeah! Antena: Sniff Thanks. Facebook: Still Garlic gets inmunity. Antena: Yay! Baseball Crew Baseball Bat Brick Toilet Paper Pentagon Torch Bone Bandy Machete Gold Bar Skin Spike Coal Gift Empanada Stinger Little Eye: Ooga Booga! Punches Baseball Bat in the face Baseball Bat: What the hey?!! Little Eye: Ha! Beat you, menace! Novel: Slaps Little Eye in the head. Dude, don’t do that! That’s mean! Baseball Bat: Thanks Novel. Category:Blog posts